1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deployable structure which is tube-like to have a closed area, for example, in space, on the surface of the moon, on the earth, or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
A tube-like structure having a side wall to create a closed area in space, as on the surface of the moon, the earth, or the like has been known. It is required that such a tube-like structure be deployable and packagable, for example, in point of transportation or the like. Some tube-like deployable structures have been proposed to satisfy the requirements above-described, in earlier technology. For example, a tube-like structure, the side wall of which enables deployment and packaging in a longitudinal direction, i.e., in a direction of a center axis of the tube-like structure, has been known.
However, the earlier tube-like structures enable deployment and packaging only in the longitudinal direction. That is, the earlier tube-like structure is not deployable in a lateral direction.